Aguila
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Nation Information Aguila is a sizeable and new nation at 12 days old with citizens primarily of Mestizo ethnicity whose religion is Baha'i Faith. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Aguila work diligently to produce Sugar and Spices as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Aguila is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Aguila has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Aguila allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It's borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Aguila believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Aguila will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Foundation Racial tensions in Bolivia between rich and poor, native and white, have existed for centuries. These tensions finally culminated when the Mestizo and white minorities in the south finally separated and announced their independence. The nation of Aguila now works to militarize its populations to defend itself from hostile neighbors in South America, and to expand its wealth through trading. Foreign Policy Aguila may be a young nation, but it possesses a fierce nationalism that has lead it into several conflicts. Recently Aguila attacked the nation of Peru12 in order to assert its right to exist, and to show other South American nations that Aguila is no push-over. Losses began to mount on both sides, resulting in temporary anarchy in both Aguila and Peru12. As the war progressed, Presidente RicardoFuentes realized that although he nation may defeat Peru12, Peru12 may grab Aguila by the ankles and drag it down with it. A prolific letter was sent to Peru12, stressing the importance of peace and solidarity between South American nations, the letter however, was ignored. The war reached its end when Peru joined the Global Democratic Alliance. The GDA began to put pressures on Aguila immediately. Fearing for his country's safety, RicardoFuentes wrote two letters. One letter was a message of peace to the GDA, the other letter, a complete surprise. Ricardo contaced Eldarian of the United Samurai and proposed a deal.Full access to Aguila's resources was granted to Eldarian, and in exchange, 800 soldiers and $50,000 dollars were sent to bolster the Aguilan economy. Through the expert diplomacy of BastardofGod, a GDA member, Aguila and Peru12 were finally able to settledown and make peace with one another. The war was damaging for both sides, resulting in temporary anarchy in both Aguila and Peru12, and although it suffered losses, Aguila was able to achieve its objectives. Ties with European nations were formed when Zuverlassig, a long time trading partner, sent soldiers to aid the young nation. Aguila provides Zuverlassig with sugar and spices, and their leaders, Krakek of Zuverlassig and RicardoFuentes of Aguila are close friends. Spice Wars Always trying to secure its future financial success, Aguila has embarked on a series of campaigns to monopolize control of the sugar and spice industries. The first of these wars began when Aguila declared on the Nation Of Clark. The Nation Of Clark is substantially more advanced than Aguila, but Aguilan generals are confident that they shall succeed.